Various portable partition systems for use in setting up booths and various displays at conventions, trade-shows, retail stores and the like have heretofore been widely utilized. Such prior systems, however, are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the system is difficult and awkward to setup and disassemble and requires the services of one or more skilled erectors; (b) the system includes an inordinate number of component parts; (c) to setup or disassemble the system requires special tools; (d) the components of the system are heavy, bulky and of costly, complex design; (e) the system is not readily adapted to be setup to assume a variety of esthetic structural forms; (f) the components of the system, when in a disassembled state, cannot assume a portable compact unit suitable for storage and manual transport; (g) the number, size and relative location of the system components cannot be readily changed; and (h) the system requires a variety of fasteners and/or clips which may be readily lost or misplaced.